Pedhopobhia
by izumi chieko
Summary: Aku grimmjow memiliki pobhia terhadap anak kecil tapi dipaksa harus merawat salah satu dari mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**[** **FF] Pedhopobhia | A**

 **Title:** Pedhopobia

 **Author:** Izumi Chieko.

 **Chapter:** A

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Pair:** Grimmjow x Neliel

 **Rated:** PG

 **Disclaimer:** I just own the story line and the barbie, and cemewew thereeeeee *plak* Oke oke, I don't own them.

 **Genre:** Romance | Slash of Life | Fluff

 **Warning:** INCEST! XD Muahaha.

 **Author note:** Well, ide ini tercipta ketika baca status nya kawanku yang tentang Anak, Ayah, handphone, dan Oreo XD Lol. Terimakasih. Statusmu membuatku bahagia, akakak.

Enjoy then ┏( ˆ▽ˆ)┛

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

Aku sedang mencoba untuk mengetahui setiap nama-nama untuk suatu ketakutan. Atau kau akan menyebutnya phobia. Aku punya satu ketakutan. Nama untuk ketakutan itu adalah _**Pedhophobia**_. Ketakutan terhadap anak-anak.

Ada satu teori mengatakan, menyembuhkan phobia itu harus dengan melawan ketakutan yang kau miliki itu sendiri. Ulquiorra, sahabatku, dia sudah melakukan itu. Dan berhasil. Meskipun pada awalnya dia tetap berteriak seperti orang kesurupan saat anjing, atau kucing berbulu tebal menghampirinya.

Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak mencoba untuk melawan rasa risih saat seorang anak kecil, yang mungkin semua orang menyebutnya lucu, menghampiriku. Aku bisa saja—kalau aku kalap, dan mungkin sedang gila—memukulnya supaya dia pergi.

Namun, aku terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang sulit. Keadaan yang membuat seorang Grimmjow tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' dan 'ya' untuk suatu hal. Sepertinya aku harus menemukan nama untuk phobia akan dihadapkan dengan suatu pilihan.

Jelas saja, jika aku diperintah untuk mengurus seorang anak kecil. Tentu aku akan mengatakan tidak, kalau saja si Ibu tidak dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia sekarat saat menyerahkan putri kecilnya padaku.

Saat itu aku masih menjadi mahasiswa semester pertama di universitasku. Jalan-jalan menuju apartemenku akan menjadi sangat licin ketika kalender di kamarku menunjukan bulan Desember. Ada satu kecelakaan saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku hanya melihat asap, api, mobil yang terguling, dan salju. Ada seorang wanita muda yang kukira akan terlihat cantik kalau wajahnya tidak berlumuran darah. Dia terjebak didalam mobil.

Kemudian aku sadar, hanya ada aku disini. Pihak yang kumintai pertolongan lewat panggilan telpon tadi bilang, setidaknya mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit kurang. Sial. Aku sendirian, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan wanita ini semampuku. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia berbicara. Suaranya serak, seperti tertahan diujung kerongkongannya.

"Jaga anakku—" Dia terbatuk. Aku masih menarik tubuhnya keluar. "—kumohon anak muda. Dia..sendirian." Terlalu banyak asap. Tapi untungnya aku memakai syal untuk memfilter udara. Namun aku sempat terbatuk lama sebelum menahan napas lagi. Dan wanita itu tetap berbicara. "dia tidak punya…siapa-siapa."

Itu yang dikatakannya. Setelahnya aku sadar kalau wanita ini tertelungkup didalam mobilnya, dia sedang melindungi sosok mungil bayi. Kurasa bayi itu tidak sadar karna dia tidak bereaksi apapun saat si Ibu mencium wajahnya. Mungkin dia pingsan.

Lalu kusimpulkan kalau wanita itu meninggal. Aku tidak mendengar deru napasnya sama sekali. Aku gagal menjadi pahlawan. Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa satu orang lagi. Aku tidak berniat untuk menuruti kemauan wanita tadi agar menjaga bayinya. Aku sedang tidak memikirkan itu. Hanya saja otak didalam kepalaku berteriak: seorang Grimmjow harus bisa membawa tubuh kecil itu keluar dari himpitan mobil, atau kau akan menjadi pengecut karna membiarkannya mati.

Dan aku melakukannya. Aku berhasil untuk tidak menjadi pengecut. Yah, aku berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak. Aku berhasil menggendongnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Ada perasaan geli yang menyerangku, tapi tidak ada risih. Mungkin karna mata kecilnya tertutup rapat. Bibir mungilnya yang basah sedikit terbuka. Bibir-bibir itu, mereka punya warna merah yang alami. Kalau dia tumbuh, pasti akan sangat cantik. Kalau dia tumbuh, dia juga pasti akan berubah menjadi monster bagiku.

Ah, cukup. Aku tidak harus memikirkan anak ini. Aku hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu ada mobil ambulance atau mobil polisi datang. Menunggu mereka berhenti memberiku pertanyaan. Menunggu sampai mereka berhenti menjadikanku saksi. Dan menunggu sampai akhirnya hati nuraniku mengkhianati otak, pikiran, dan ketakutanku sendiri.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kalian tidak bisa mengambil anak ini dariku. Ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk menjaga anak ini. Aku akan menjadi ayahnya. Dan aku berani bersumpah untuk ucapanku."

Bahkan karena Pobhia ku ini, aku pernah berpikir tidak akan menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Tapi sekarang aku seorang Ayah? Lucu sekali.

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

"Wow! Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Ayah-rumah-tangga yang baik, Grimm."

Kalau harga susu formula itu murah, aku akan langsung mengguyur Ulquiorra atas pernyataannya barusan. Aku menuangkan air hangat lagi secara hati-hati kedalam botol kecil ditanganku. Harga susu yang baru kubeli ini sama dengan harga tiga box penuh kit-kat. Belum selimut, tissue basah, bedak, sabun, body-oil. Tabunganku habis. Dan orangtua ku sedang menghukumku karna itu. Sepertinya kedua orangtuaku belum tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka punya 'cucu'.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh karna disangka menghamili anak orang kalau bilang sekarang. Jadinya aku pindah apartemen, untuk menutupi kehadiran anak ini. Kalau aku masih tinggal diapartemen lamaku aku bisa membuat ratusan wanita patah hati karna mengetahui si Prince Grimmjow sudah punya anak. Haha.

Ha, apa? Biarkan aku bahagia sebentar.

"Kau masih belum memberinya nama, Grimm." Ulquiorra selonjoran di sofa sambil mengutak-atik iPadnya. Ah, iPadku kujual untuk beli roda bayi dan biaya kuliah kemarin. Menyedihkan. "Ini sudah hampir enam bulan."

Benar. Enam bulan aku memperjuangkan hak atas anak-tanpa-nama ini. Setiap kali ingat, aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku mau? Dan kenapa harus aku? Tapi setiap kali aku mendengarnya menangis, atau tertawa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik jiwaku agar terus disampingnya. Aku seperti..gila. Mungkin Ibu anak-tanpa-nama ini menerorku dari alam lain. Memborgolku supaya aku menuruti keinginannya.

Anak-tanpa-nama itu—oke, aku harus segera memberinya nama. "Kau punya usul?" Tanya ku pada Ulquiorra.

"Hm, ada." Ulqui menjawab. "Kau bisa memberinya nama Sora, Aoi, atau Maria, Ozawa juga boleh. Terus—"

Aku menyela. "Kau akan dibunuh Orihime kalau terus mencerocos tentang mereka, Ulqui." Aku sedang memegang botol susu yang sedang diminum anak itu dikasurku. Ulquiorra terkekeh tidak jelas dibelakang sana.

"Sebelum kami bertunangan, dia sudah menerima konsekuensi itu, Grimm."

"Hime yang malang." Aku mencibir.

Ulquiorra menghampiriku dan memerhatikan anak kecil itu."Dia cantik" ucapnya, Ulquiorra mengelus-ngelus dagunya sambil terus tersenyum. "kau juga tahu itu, Grimm." Jari tangannya mendorong kepalaku hingga si bayi itu terkekeh geli, khas seorang bayi.

Kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang seorang bayi perempuan yang lucu. Kulitnya halus—bayi memang seperti itu sih—wajahnya juga lembut, matanya coklat sayu. Baru-baru ini aku jadi menyukai hazel karna sering melihat mata mungilnya yang bening.

"Cantik.." Aku menggumam dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata tadi, dan.. Aku mengambil pena, secarik kertas, dan menuliskan nama pada secarik kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Ulquiorra. " Nelliel Tu"

"Ha?"

"Aku akan memberinya nama itu."

Ada sepasang tangan kecil yang menggapai-gapai udara. Aku meraihnya dan tersenyum. Aku baru sadar aku bisa tersenyum karna anak kecil. Sebenarnya, dia bisa jadi obat terapy. "Nelliel.. kau harus jadi anak yang baik, oke?"

"Haaah.. Aku jadi ingin segera menikahi Orihime!" kini Ulquiorra yang bergumam.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°"°"°•.¸¸.•°

Ini sedikit bangetttt. Nanti yang B nya lagi dipikirin dulu xD lagi ngumpulin secuil scene buat mereka, wkwk.


	2. Chapter 2

**[FF] Pedophobia| B**

 **Title:** Pedophobia

 **Author:** Izumi Chieko.

 **Chapter:** B

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Pair:** Grimmjow X Neliel

 **Rated:** PG

 **Disclaimer:** I just own the story line and the barbie, and cemewew thereeeeee *plak* Oke oke, I don't own them.

 **Genre:** Romance | Slash of Life | Fluff

 **Warning:** | INCEST! XD Muahaha.

 **A/n:** Well, ide ini tercipta ketika baca status nya kawanku yang tentang Anak, Ayah, handphone, dan Oreo XD Lol. Terimakasih. Statusmu membuatku bahagia, akakak.

Enjoy then ┏( ˆ▽ˆ)┛

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

Tentang Ulquiorra, dan pernikahannya.

Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ulquiorra menikah saat Dia berusia 22 tahun. Hari ini. Dia memakai tuxedo hitam yang susah payah aku beli untuk kado pernikahannya dengan Orihime. Terakhir kali kuingat, tabunganku jebol lagi. Miris. Tapi tidak apa-apa, harga tuxedo itu tidak sebanding dengan persahabatanku dengan orang yang sedang berdiri di altar sana.

Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Dia juga baru berusia 22 tahun dan Orihime sendiri masih kuliah disemester awal. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi aku bersyukur, Ulquiorra tidak akan sering curhat tentang 'menahan-diri' dan 'menahan-diri' lagi mulai sekarang.

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua akan terus bersama. Dengan satu ucapan sakral yang Ulquiorra ucapkan barusan. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang menguar begitu kuat. Ulquiorra tersenyum bahagia . Dia mencium Orihime saat orang-orang berebut menangkap bunga yang baru saja dilemparnya. Refleks aku tertawa saat Orihime memukul kepala Ulquiorra.

Aku berniat menghampiri mereka kalau saja tidak ada tepukan lembut dipinggangku. Aku menoleh ke bawah dan dia disana—Nelliel ku. Dengan balutan Gaun Hijau Tosca ditubuh mungilnya. Dia sangat lucu, dan , cantik. Aku selalu kesulitan kalau diminta mendeskripsikan anak ini. Dia itu indah.

"Daddy!" dia menarik-narik ujung lengan bajuku, meminta perhatian. "Aku dapat bunga,"

Aku kaget sebentar, tapi kemudian ikut tertawa bersama orang-orang yang sepertinya kebetulan melihat kearah kami. Didepan sana, beberapa tamu undangan, pria dan wanita yang menginginkan buket bunga dari sang pengantin demi mitos konyol 'kau akan menjadi pengantin selanjutnya', masih bergumul. Sementara Nelliel, masih tersenyum lebar dengan buket bunga yang sedang diperebutkan tadi. Aku masih tertawa.

Aku berjongkok didepan Nelliel, seperti yang kuduga, dia akan langsung memeluk leherku dan tertawa disana. Dia selalu seperti itu. Dan aku menyukainya, aku menyukai gema tawanya yang langsung masuk ketelingaku. Getaran tubuh mungilnya didekatku, itu terasa menyenangkan sekali.

Aku membawanya ketaman belakang gereja. Nelliel memajukan bibirnya sambil bilang kalau Ulquiorra terlihat sangat sibuk. Memang. Semua orang terus bergantian memberi ucapan selamat atau sekedar bersalaman dengannya dan juga Orihime. Aku menurunkan Nelliel dari pangkuanku dan dia berlari. Menubruk kaki Uquiorra dan memeluknya.

"Oh, Nell sayang.." Aku melihat Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Nelliel dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. Suara tawa mereka terdengar sangat nyaring. Apalagi ketika Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi Nelliel dengan bibirnya. Anak itu akan langsung merinding sambil terkekeh geli. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menyusulku?"

Aku menoleh, seseorang dengan wajah berpoles make up natural yang khas menjadi objek penglihatanku. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Dia Orihime, dan dia milik Ulquiorra. Aku mengangkat buket bunga ditanganku lalu menjawab. "Neliel yang mengambil ini. Jadi selanjutnya dia yang akan menikah." Mungkin wajahku saat mengatakan ini terlihat konyol. "Aku serius." Makanya Hime tertawa.

"Oke. Kurasa mitos itu tidak berlaku untuk anak 5 tahun, Grimm."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Akan terdengar sangat tidak waras kalau Nelliel menikah diusia semuda itu. Aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan tidak waras karna sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal ini.

Nelliel memanggilku. "Daddy~" Tangannya terulur kearahku saat Ulquiorra menghampiri kami. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya setengah tertutup. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu. "Ngantuk.."

Ulquiorra menepuk-nepuk kepala Nelliel yang berpindah kepangkuanku. Dia menggumam kata-kata tidak jelas disana. Kalau seperti ini, biasanya Nelliel benar-benar kelelahan. Mungkin Ulquiorra memutar-mutar tubuhnya diudara terlalu lama. Aku mengelus rambut Nelliel sambil tertawa kecil.

"Daddy, pulang~"

"Oke. Tapi pamit dulu sana," aku menggerakan bahuku supaya Nelliel mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dileherku. Aku meliriknya, sebelah matanya tertutup dan dia cemberut.

"Maaf ya, aku membuatmu pusing, nanti kita beli es krim deh!"

"Nel mau 5 es klim!"

Untuk urusan ice cream dia memang selalu seperti itu. Suaranya akan meninggi dan terdengar ceria. Ulquiorra tertawa, Orihime juga sama. Sementara Nelliel terlihat bingung karna menurutnya sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Aku menangkap jari-jari tangan Nelliel yang terangkat saat menjawab Ulquiorra barusan. Saat mengatakan 5 eskrim tadi, dia hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah nya saja. Aku mencium rambutnya dulu, ikut tertawa, lalu kemudian meluruskan ketiga jari lainnya yang terkekuk.

"Tadi itu dua, Sayang."

"Eeeeh?"

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

Tentang Senin, sereal, dan phobiaku yang tidak hilang. Tidak pernah hilang.

Aku bertemu dengan Senin lagi. Dari tujuh hari yang ada, Senin adalah hari yang paling melelahkan. Aku mendapatkan banyak tugas dihari Senin. Jadwal kuliahku menggila. Toko milik Urahara—pamanku—, toko dimana aku bekerja, juga kebanjiran pelanggan. Biasanya aku pulang lebih dari jam 6 sore. Belum lagi apartemenku, setiap sudut ruangan akan menjadi sangat berantakan karna hari sebelumnya aku menghabiskan waktu disini. Bersama Nelliel tentu saja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh, matahari juga mulai naik. Aku ada kuliah jam delapan. Sambil menenteng jaket kotor, aku menuangkan susu kedalam mangkuk sereal Nelliel. Dia menunggu diatas sofa depan TV sambil berusaha untuk mengkancingkan baju nya sendiri. Aku sengaja, meskipun dia sering kesal tapi secara perlahan aku sedang mengajarinya untuk mandiri.

"Habiskan sarapanmu," Aku memasangkan satu kancing terakhir baju Nelliel, karna dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sarapannya hanya untuk menyelesaikan itu. "dan jangan sampai kotor. Oke?"

"Um."

Aku berjalan agak cepat kearah mesin cuci, memasukan beberapa pakaian kotor kesana dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Aku bisa mendengar backsound khas kartun Disney yang sedang ditonton Nelliel saat mengambil bukunya yang berserakan. Aku kembali kekamar dan mengambil handuk. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak hilir-mudik. Makanya Nelliel memanggilku sedikit keras.

Aku menyaut dari belakang sofa. Nelliel berbalik dan menyodorkan sesendok sereal kearahku. "Daddy juga harus sarapan. Kata Tia-sensei kalau gak sarapan nanti sakit perut." Aku sedikit menunduk dan membuka mulutku lebar-lebar menerima suapannya. Nelliel tersenyum kearahku lalu kembali berbalik dan menonton TV. Aku mengacak rambutnya dari belakang lalu menunduk untuk mengecup jidatnya yang tertutupi rambut. Kami tertawa.

Ini memang hari Senin yang pagiku menyenangkan.

Jam delapan kurang sepuluh aku baru sampai mengantar Nelliel ke halaman TK. Aku berjongkok saat membenarkan dasi kecil diseragamnya. Dia melambaikan tangan kearah teman-temannya yang baru datang. Aku mulai berdebar tidak tenang. "Jangan nakal, dan turuti semua kata-kata sensei. Mengerti?"

"Siap kapten!" pose hormatnya itu membuatku ingin sekali memakannya. Nelliel mencium pipiku lalu berlari mengikuti teman-temannya didepan. Nemu sudah ada didepan pintu kelas dan dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya dan kembali lagi ke mobil kalau saja tidak ada..

"Kakak!"

"Ah!" Aku berteriak, itu spontan, sungguh. Ingat, aku seorang pedhophobia. Meskipun aku hidup dengan Nelliel sudah lebih dari 4 tahun, itu tidak mengubah apapun. Nelliel itu memang pengecualian yang sangat besar.

"Eh? Kakak kenapa?" Aku sedikit bersyukur karna anak kecil ini menutup kedua matanya. Sebenarnya dia tersenyum, tapi karna matanya kecil jadi setiap dia melakukan itu kelopaknya akan tertutup. Aku masih menghembuskan napas dengan tidak santai. Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang dan menghentikan kegilaanku ini.

"Gin-chan?"

Anak bernama Gin itu tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Tia-sensei! Selamat pagi.."

"Ohayou." Tia tersenyum. "Cepat masuk ke kelas, ada sesuatu yang akan ditunjukan oleh Unohana-sensei, lho."

"Baiklah," dia kembali melirik kearahku. Aku bertumpu kepintu mobil dibelakangku sebagai pertahanan. "semoga harimu menyenangkan, Grimmjow-san." Gin pergi, dia berlari, berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku menghembuskan napas lega hanya sedetik. Soalnya dia kembali muncul di depan pintu, dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah bosan muncul. Gin melambaikan tangan kearahku dan menghilang lagi.

Tia tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Atau mungkin tingkahku, aku tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya sulit bagi seorang pedhophobia mengantar anaknya sekolah. Benarkan Grimmjow?"

"Ini siksaan… Penyiksaan."

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

Sekarang hari Minggu. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, dan toko Urahara milik pamanku juga tutup karna dia pergi ke Hokaido. Aku berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu di apartemen saja. Sekalian istirahat karna minggu ini aku banyak dihantui tugas dosenku.

Mumpung masih pagi aku juga berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Paru-paruku butuh oksigen yang bersih. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali Neliel sudah cemberut dengan wajah mengantuknya, aku membangunkannya dua jam lebih awal dari hari biasa.

"Ngantuk…" Neliel menggumam saat aku membenarkan sepatunya yang ia pakai sembarangan. Matanya menutup. Iseng, kutarik ujung poninya sampai ia terlonjak kaget. "Ih!" ia menarik ujung rambutku sebagai balasan.

"Semangat dong! Nanti pulangnya kita beli es krim." Aku membujuknya. Kebetulan juga persediaan eskrim di kulkasku habis. Kemudian dengan cepat, secepat aku mengunyah kit-kat, ia menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari. Perubahan emosi Neliel itu sangat aneh. Matahari muncul, mungkin aku sedikit gila karna mengira dia seperti tersenyum. Hey, tuan Matahari, apa kau juga ikut bahagia untuk pagi ku dan Neliel?

.

Sepertinya Matahari memang ikut bahagia bersamaku. Dia dengan semangat muncul dilangit, memancarkan sinarnya yang membuat tulang-tulang ditubuhku berterimakasih. Tapi Neliel tidak kelihatan bahagia. Aku masih berlari meskipun ini sudah pukul 9 lebih. Neliel dibelakang lebih dari sekali tertinggal. Lebih dari sekali pula dia mengataiku dengan ucapannya yang aneh-aneh.

"Daddy gila," Aku masih berlari. "Daddy bau," Aku berlari kecil. "Daddy jeleeeek!" Suara Neliel kedengaran kecil. Aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia sedang berjongkok jauh dibelakangku.

"Nel cape, tau."

Aku mencibir. "Cuma segitu capek? Susul daddy sampai di depan toko sana. Yang sampai duluan dapat es krim lebih hari ini." Tanpa mendengarkan protesannya lagi, aku kembali berlari kecil. Jalanan disekitar apartemenku memang tidak terlalu ramai. Meskipun ini hari libur, tidak banyak mobil yang lewat dijalan. Makanya aku tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Neliel disana. Palingan yang hilir mudik juga hanya sepeda.

Nah, ngomong-ngomong dibelakangku juga ada sepeda. Suara semacam: 'Kring! Kring' menyapa telingaku. Aku bergeser agak ke sisi untuk memberi jalan. Kemudian aku menoleh untuk berniat tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang mungkin tetanggaku ini. Tapi.. dia bukan tetanggaku.

"Nel yang menang," yang kulihat cuma Neliel yang menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku. Dia mengayuh entah-sepeda-milik-siapa itu dengan cepat. Aku terdiam sambil menaikan sebelah alisku. Dari mana dia dapat sepeda?

"Hh.. Kakak!" ada telapak tangan kecil yang mendarat di pinggangku. "Ohayou. Hh.. Grimmjow-san."

Aku tahu yang menyapaku ini anak kecil. Suaranya familiar. Aku melirik sambil menahan napas. Benar sekali, si bocah ini lagi. "Sepertinya Neliel bersemangat sekali." Dia berkomentar diantara napasnya yang tersenggal. Gaya bicaranya itu seperti orang-orang tua, sumpah.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Oh, Grimmjow-san berbicara padaku?" dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya dari tadi juga dia tersenyum, aku belum pernah melihat Gin dalam ekspresi lain. "..itu suatu kejadian yang langka." Aku mengabaikan kalimat itu. "Tadi aku sedang bersepeda."

"Lalu mana sepeda mu?"

"Oh itu. Neliel mengambilnya. Tapi tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau dia merebutnya sih."

"Hah?!"

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat Neliel melompat-lompat di depan sebuah minimarket. Kalau aku bisa mendengar suaranya, dia pasti sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dasar curang.

"Grimmjow-san,"

"Apa?"

"Karna Neliel mengambil sepedaku, Grimmjow-san harus menggendongku sampai rumah. Aku capek."

"Heh?!"

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

"Daddy kok ngga beli es klim?"

Aku sengaja. Aku sedang menghukumnya dengan caraku sendiri. Sampai jam satu siang, Neliel belum juga mendapatkan es krimnya. Beberapa kali dia menyuruhku membuka lemari es dan berakhir dengan dengusannya yang lucu. Aku berencana pergi ke minimarket sekarang. Kasihan juga anakku itu.

"Jangan main jauh-jauh. Jangan merepotkan tante Rangiku, oke?"

"Es—"

Aku menyela. "Oke?!"

Neliel cemberut, "Iya, Daddy.." Aku menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan berpamitan pada tetanggaku. Aku tidak akan membawa Neliel. Hari ini cuacanya lumayan panas. Aku tidak tega membuat kulit sensitifnya iritasi. Jadi aku titipkan dia pada seorang wanita yang tinggal dibawah apartemenku. Dia baik, dan seorang penggosip. Tapi aku bersyukur karna dia tidak pernah menggosipkanku. Kupikir begitu.

Aku hanya berharap, topik tentang seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun yang hidup bersama dengan seorang anak, dan tanpa Ibu, bukan menjadi info terhangat untuk mereka bicarakan. Semoga.

Biasanya aku menitipkan Neliel pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Tapi karna dia sedang melakukan ritual bulan madu, terpaksa aku tinggalkan Neliel bersama tante-tante disana. Bukan suatu hal yang buruk sih. Tapi kadang Neliel kurang menyukai mereka. Katanya tante Rangiku bau melati. Hidungnya selalu memerah saat mengatakan itu.

Aku memilih berbagai macam ramen instant untuk persediaan. Menyambar kaleng-kaleng kornet dan telur. Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Tinggal menunggu wanita tua didepanku membayar dan aku bisa menjemput Neliel. Udara diluar panas sekali, aku sedikit khawatir es krim yang kubeli cepat mencair. Karena itu, aku berlari.

Aku berlari supaya es krim tidak mencair dengan cepat. Supaya Neliel bisa tersenyum lebar saat aku menjemputnya. Tapi saat pintu apartemen Rangiku terbuka, aku tidak menemukan Neliel. Yang ada hanya sesosok anak kecil, perempuan, rambutnya pirang coklat—terasa familiar—dikuncir dibelakang kepala, lucu sekali. Cantik, dengan gaun merah berenda, menubruk dan memeluk pinggulku.

"Daddy~"

Ini rengekan Neliel. Yang aku kenali hanya itu, tapi yang sedang memelukku ini anak perempuan lain! Aku tidak yakin.. "Eh?"

"Oh, Grimmjow, kau kembali terlalu cepat." Rangiku dan beberapa temannya yang bermake-up menor berhambur keluar menemuiku. "maaf tentang Neliel. Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan yang kutahu, tetanggaku punya anak yang cantik. Neliel-mu cantik, Grimm!" diakhir kalimatnya Rangiku memekik, ia kelihatan senang sekali.

Tapi, eh? Jadi anak bergaun merah ini..Neliel? Aku berlutut dan mengangkat wajah si gaun merah ini. Bibirnya punya lengkungan yang khas. Hanya dengan memperhatikan itu aku yakin ini Neliel. Dia menyambar leherku dan bersembunyi disana. "..Baby? Are you ok?" aku berbisik. Rangiku menyerahkan pakaian Neliel saat aku berdiri.

"Maaf ya, Sayang." Rangiku dan beberapa temannya tadi mengelus rambut Neliel. Sentuhan itu membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam leherku. Aku bergidik. Jangan sampai Neliel punya penyakit phobia. Phobia terhadap tante-tante? Itu tidak elit.

Aku berterimakasih pada Rangiku dan teman-temannya lalu pamit. Sebelum aku naik ke apartemenku, aku masih bisa mendengar mereka tertawa centil seperti gadis sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Neliel. Si putri dipangkuanku ini makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejujurnya aku tidak rela Neliel ku dieksplorasi begini. Kupastikan ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka membuat Neliel menjadi boneka.

Tapi.. aku juga harus jujur tentang Neliel yang memang cantik. Kau mulai gila lagi Grimmjow.

Aku tertawa pelan, berbisik ditelinga Neliel. "Hey, putri. Kau baik-baik, saja?" Dan Neliel menendang perutku dengan kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu. "Mana ada putri pake sepatu cowok? Putri itu harusnya pake sepatu ka—Aw!"

"Daddy gila!"

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dengan susah payah. Neliel tetap menendang perutku, tubuhnya jadi susah seimbang. Belum lagi aku membawa barang belanjaan. Begitu pintu terbuka aku melompat ke atas sofa. Kugunakan jari-jariku untuk menggelitik tubuh Neliel yang terbaring. Dia tertawa diantara rengekan dan tarikan napasnya.

Aku menarik tangannya agar ia terduduk. Aku suka saat melihat pipi Neliel yang memerah, sebenarnya dia itu mudah lelah. "Nel ngga suka baju kayak gini! Dingin." dia berkata. Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Gaun merah itu tidak menutupi setengah kakinya. Hanya sampai 5 senti diatas lutut. Apartemenku ber AC, pantas kalau dia merasa dingin.

Gemas, kumain-mainkan kunciran rambutnya yang lucu, walau sebenarnya itu hanya Wig, karena Neliel sendiri memiliki rambut tosca yang ingah. Neliel memukul tanganku sambil mulai mengomel. Sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk kabur, aku mengambil handphone dan menarik Neliel mendekat. "Say cheeese~"

Dapat. Aku melihat ke screen iPhone ku, memilih berbagai option sampai wallpaperku terganti. Disana ada Neliel—princess Neliel, menaikan sebelah alisnya, mulut bawahnya maju. Ada aku juga dismapingnya, tertawa lebar dan bergaya seceria mungkin. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku sedang tidak bergaya. Aku bahagia, dan aku memasang ekspresi yang seharusnya kutunjukan.

"Daddy gila, bau, kudisan, panuan, gila, kudisan, bau, panuan, kudisan, bau, jel—"

Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara rinci tentang apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya sedang membuat Neliel berhenti mengoceh, dengan caraku sendiri. Aku..hanya sedang bahagia.

TBC or Not ? Dunno XD


	3. Chapter 3

**[FF] Pedhopobhia | C**

 **Title:** Pedophobia

 **Part:** C

 **Pair:** Grimmjow x Neliel

 **By.** Izumi Chieko

Apa ini? XD

Gatau, cuma secuil scene yang sepertinya selalu berkeliaran di otak saya ketika ngeliat FF yang Pedhopobhia ini XD.

Btw, masa' jadi penggemar incest gini. lol

Enjoy!

Ini memang sudah malam. Tapi aku tidak merasa kedinginan ketika tubuhku terendam air. Mungkin karena hari ini aku terlalu lelah, aku sedang dapat hukuman dari dosenku lagi. Aku harus menyalin modul yang luar biasa tebal karna modul yang sebelumnya hilang. Tentu saja aku mengatakan pada dosenku kalau modul miliknya itu hilang. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan pada dosen killer itu tentang kertas-kertas modulnya yang dijadikan origami oleh Neliel.

Aku harus menyalahkan Tia yang tidak memberitahuku kalau minggu ini dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mengajari anak didiknya membuat origami.

Aku merubah posisiku, berbaring lebih nyaman didalam bathtub kamar mandi. Air hangat disekeliling tubuhku membuat semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Aku hampir saja tertidur karna rasa nyaman ini.

Mataku yang hampir tertutup sedikit terbuka. Ada suara rengekan yang semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas. Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Daddy~"

Neliel disana. Dia berlari kecil kearahku dengan baju tidurnya yang sudah acak-acakan, sama seperti rambutnya. Kalau tidak salah ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Aku rasa dia terbangun.

"Eh!"

Aku refleks memekik. Anak itu langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam bathtub. Masih lengkap dengan pakaian dan boneka Domba yang dibawanya. Dia duduk diatas perutku yang terendam air. Tangan kecilnya yang terulur langsung memeluk leherku.

Kemudian dia mulai bercerita.

"Nel takut.."

"Takut apa?"

"Masa tadi Nel mimpi dimakan setan." Neliel menegakan tubuhnya. Celana tidurnya sudah basah, aku khawatir dia akan masuk angin setelah ini. "Daddy juga jahat, ngga nolongin Nel."

Aku menyisir rambut Hijau Tosca nya dengan jari-jari tanganku. "Tadi Daddy mau nolongin Nel. Cuma kamu keburu bangun, Sayang.."

"Iya kah?"

"Hu'um~ Neliel tidur lagi gih, nanti Daddy dateng buat nolongin Neliel. Haha."

"Nggak! Nel gamau ketemu setan nya lagi."

"Daripada disini? Dingin."

"Biarin, kan ada Daddy."

Neliel kembali merangkul leherku. Dia memainkan ujung Rambut di belakang leher ku. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali terjaga. Mulutnya mengeluarkan alunan-alunan lagu yang aneh. Aku tertawa.

"Daddy, tadi Tia-sensei nyanyi loh!" Neliel berseru.

"Oh ya?" aku menjawab, keran air hangat disampingku kembali kunyalakan. "Lalu?"

"Tia-sensei nyanyinya bagus! Nel juga mau nyanyi kayak Tia-sensei!"

"Jangan.."

"Kenapa?" dari nada suaranya aku tahu kalau Neliel sedang merengut. Tangan mungilnya itu tidak berhenti bermain-main dengan rambut yang berada dibelakang leherku.

"Suara Nel kan jelek."

"Daaaaaddddyyy!"

"Stt! Berisik tau."

Aku pernah mendengar Neliel bernyanyi. Dan suaranya langsung membuat Gin sakit perut. Haha, aku tidak berbohong. Gin memang sedang diare waktu itu.

Neliel mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. Mulutnya maju dan kedua alisnya menyatu. Ekspresi marahnya itu aneh. Tapi cantik.

"Daddy jelek!" dia berkata.

Aku mendorong pelan jidatnya. "Iya, jelek kayak Nel."

"Nggak! Nel cantik tau!"

"Iya. Kalo gitu Daddy juga ganteng."

"Nggaaaaa."

"Iya."

"Nel keren."

"Kayak Daddy~" nada suaraku hampir seperti orang yang bernyanyi. Aku terkekeh.

"Yaudah! Kata tante Rangiku, Nel cantik kayak princess!"

"Eh?" Aku menyipitkan sedikit mataku. Menatap Neliel yang memasang ekspresi songong(?) yang luar biasa songong(?). Tapi kemudian aku tersenyum, aku tidak bisa menahan otot pipiku yang memberontak untuk bergerak.

"Iya. Nel emang cantik makanya jadi princess nya tante Rangiku."

"Heh?!"

"iyya Neliel anak nya Daddy Grimm itu cantik. Daddy tau kok~ makanya tante Rangiku dandanin Neliel kayak princess."

Perlu digaris bawahi walaupun Neliel itu perempuan tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka kalau dipanggil dengan julukan atau embel-embel princess terlebih jika dia mendengar nama Rangiku. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar pobhia dengan Rangiku…

"Aaaaah! Nel ngga jadi bilang itu. Gajadi gajadi gajadi gajadi gajadi gajad–"

"… …"

Ah? Kenapa? Masih bertanya tentang apa yang kulakukan? Sebaiknya… kalian tebak sendiri saja.

END! (untuk saat ini)

XD gaje ih. bodo ah. daripada disimpen di otak mulu, mending disalurkan lol.

Kalau ada yg salah dan typo mohon maaf.

yang baca tinggalin jejak ya w komen komen~


	4. Chapter 4

**[FF] Pedhopobhia | D**

 **Title:** Pedhopobhia

 **Author:** Izumi Chieko.

 **Part:** D

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Pair:** Grimmjow X Neliel

 **Rated** : PG

 **Disclaimer:** I just own the story line and the barbie, and cemewew thereeeeee *plak* Oke oke, I don't own them.

 **Genre:** Romance | Slash of Life | Fluff

 **Warning:** INCEST! XD Muahaha.

 **A/n:** Well, special part pedhopobhia! XD karena mungkin ini akan jadi chap yang terakhir untuk fic ini.

Enjoy then ┏( ˆ▽ˆ)┛

ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

"Daddy, Nel ulang tahun nya kapan?"

Aku sedang mengiris wortel ketika pertanyaan Neliel terdengar. Dia duduk diatas kitchen counter disamping kulkas. Aku menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "24 April."

Anak tanpa keluarga ini bertemu denganku pada bulan Desember 5 tahun yang lalu. Lalu, nama Neliel aku beri padanya di bulan april. Aku tidak tahu kapan hari lahir Neliel yang sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu nama asli Neliel. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah berniat mencari tahu tentang kehidupan nya di masa sebelum aku menjadi ayahnya. Dihari dimana dia menjadi Neliel, dia telah menjadi anakku, dan dia milikku.

"Nanti Nel ulang tahunnya mau bikin kartu kayak gini juga ya, daddy?"

Masakan sederhanaku sore ini sudah selesai. Setelah menyimpan makanan di meja aku mengangkat tubuh Neliel dan membawanya duduk dipangkuanku dikursi makan. Kemudian aku meraih kertas undangan ditangannya, sebuah kertas birthday party dari teman nya.

Bulan April sudah terlewat, tapi walau begitu aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk ulang tahunnya tahun depan. Aku belum mengecek jumlah tabunganku di bank. Tapi sepertinya cukup hanya untuk acara party kecil-kecilan. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi party yang kecil. Aku masih menyandang predikat sebagai seorang pedhophobia dan itu menjadi sebuah alasan penting untuk tidak mengundang teman-teman Neliel nantinya. Paling aku akan mengundang si bocah bernama Gin, Tia, Ulquiorra dan Orihime, kalau perlu aku mengundang si tante dibawah apartemenku.

"Oke."

"Eh?" Neliel mendongak dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan. Aku meraih sebutir nasi disudut bibirnya sebelum dia kembali berbicara. "Nanti Nel bikin pesta juga?"

"Hm."

"Yey! Nel sayang daddy!" serunya. Aku mengambil sesendok nasi dipiring kami dan memakannya. Lalu Neliel kembali bersuara, "kalau daddy kapan ulang tahunnya?"

Ah benar juga.. Sekarang ini bulan Juli. 31 Juli, 2 hari menuju ulang tahunku yang ke 23. "Um.. dua hari lagi,"

"Heee?! Hontou?!" Neliel turun dari pangkuanku, dia berdiri disamping meja makan, melompat-lompat ringan, menuntutku supaya memperhatikannya. "Daddy mau hadiah apa?"

Tubuhku sedikit membungkuk karna mensejajarkan posisi wajahku dengan Neliel. "Daddy mau kamu."

"He?"

Haha. Wajah kebingungan nya itu lucu sekali. Untung dia masih anak-anak. Kalau dia sudah sedikit dewasa mungkin perkataanku barusan bisa dianggapnya ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

Dewasa ya..? Kira-kira.. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika Neliel sudah dewasa?

…ooOoo…

Letak Sekolah Dasar Neliel lebih jauh daripada TK-nya dulu. Aku sering kesiangan kuliah, makanya akhir-akhir ini aku banyak memilih jadwal siang. Didalam mobil Neliel memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Tadi kami kesiangan, aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan. Didalam tas kecilnya, Neliel sudah membawa bekal sereal gandum. Jarang sekali dia mau membawa bekal seperti hari ini.

"Nanti daddy jemput, ya?"

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nel mau pulang bareng sama Gin-kun!"

Neliel menyeret Gin yang kebetulan lewat didepan parkiran. Aku mengerutkan kening, berpikir apakah aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan atau bagaimana. Sebab Neliel akan sedikit menjauhiku—dengan cara khas anak-anaknya—ketika aku berbuat hal yang menurutnya salah.

"Baiklah.." helaan napasku mungkin terdengar tidak santai, aku memang tidak suka saat-saat seperti ini. "jangan nakal. Nanti pulang hati-hati, ya?"

"Hm!"

Sebelum aku masuk lagi ke mobil, Neliel menarik ujung kemejaku dan aku berjongkok didepannya. Dia tersenyum dan berpamitan, dan sebelum dia berlari mengikuti Gin, ciuman kecilnya mendarat dipipiku. Neliel mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tertawa, dan berlari-lari menyusul teman-temannya masuk ke kelas.

Sepertinya dia tidak marah..Neliel tidak akan berpamitan dengan cara seperti barusan kalau memang sedang kesal. Hah.. biar sajalah, mungkin ini salah satu proses dia menjadi anak-anak yang sedikit lebih besar?

Sekarang dia 6 tahun. Selama 5 tahun anak itu menghabiskan waktunya didalam sepertiga aktifitas harianku. Bukankah seharusnya seorang Ayah bahagia jika melihat anaknya tumbuh? Aku harus bahagia, seharusnya begitu. Apa ada phobia untuk ketakutan terhadap pertumbuhan? Terhadap pertambahan usia? Karna sepertinya aku takut melihat nya dewasa.

Aku hanya ingin hidupku seperti ini. Hanya ada aku.. dan Neliel kecilku. Karna hanya dengan itu, hidupku sudah sempurna.

…ooOoo…

Bagiku, lebih baik berada dalam kubangan dengan banyak serangga didalamnya, dibandingkan harus berada didalam situasi dimana aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan phobia-ku. Aku, Grimmjow..memiliki lebih dari satu phobia. Aku masih bisa mengontrol diri jika ada selai kacang di roti panggangku. Aku juga masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berontak jika ada orang berjenggot menghampiriku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menahan segala rasa yang keluar ketika mata-mata tak berdosa itu menatapku, memperhatikanku, menelanjangi akal sehatku sampai untuk beberapa saat jalan pikiranku tidak berjalan.

Pedhophobia. Adalah ketakutan yang tidak pernah hilang dalam diri seorang Grimmjow.

"Daddy! Nel bawa teman-teman Nel kerumah kita biar pesta daddy rame! Yeay!"

Suara Neliel membuatku sadar dan kembali pada kenyataan. Aku berharap saat ini aku buta. Supaya aku tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan tatapan makhluk-makhluk mungil dijalan pintu masuk apartemenku ini.

Aku tahu tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku bisa merasakan perubahan suhu tubuhku sendiri. Segala perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika suara mereka bersatu, menyerukan satu kalimat pendek yang seharusnya terdengar menyenangkan ditelingaku.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, GRIMMJOW-SAAAAN.."

Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, mulutku bergerak, berseru dengan nada tinggi memanggil nama Neliel. Tentu saja mereka semua akan terdiam, karna barusan aku berteriak. Aku tidak berencana untuk berteriak tapi mulutku tetap melakukan hal itu.

"Da-daddy?"

Aku menyeret tangan mungil nya masuk kekamarku, membiarkan teman-temannya diluar sana terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Apa aku mengagetkan mereka? Aku tidak berniat menyakiti anak-anak itu, sungguh. Semuanya berjalan diluar kendali akal sehatku.

"Neliel~! Daddy pernah bilang, jangan pernah sekalipun membawa teman-temanmu ke rumah, 'kan?!"

"Nel cuma—"

"Kau gunakan untuk apa kupingmu itu ha?!

Begitu juga saat ini, ketika aku membentak Neliel, berbicara padanya dengan nada yang tinggi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini selama dia berada disisiku. Karna aku selalu menjaganya, aku selalu berusaha menjadi ayah yang akan menjaga perasaan anaknya yang masih sangat sensitif.

Sekarang aku mengabaikan itu semua, aku marah, karna aku sedang menyembunyikan ketakutan yang sedang aku rasakan. Pengecut? Silahkan..panggilah aku seperti itu.

"Sekarang bawa mereka pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Apapun alasannya!"

Itu adalah bentakan terakhir yang Neliel terima, dia keluar dari kamarku dan menemui teman-temannya. Matanya memerah, cairan bening itu sempat kulihat menggantung di sudut matanya. Aku masih bisa meliriknya lewat celah pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu kamarku terbanting dengan keras.

"Maaf..kayaknya Daddy Nel lagi sakit. Pesta nya ngga jadi ya.. teman-teman?"

"Ne~ Nel-chaaan. Jangan nangis~"

"Uh? Ne-Nel ngga nangis kok.."

"Tapi Neliel-chan nangis.."

"Ng?" isakan Neliel memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Ne-Nel cuma kaget kok.."

"Maafkan kami, Grimmjow-san.."

Suara langkah mereka menjauh, aku tidak juga bisa merasakan keberadaan Neliel. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal suara Gin.

"Hah~ Padahal aku berpikir kau bisa sedikit menghargai usahanya, Grimmjow-san.."

"…"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Aku pergi dulu, sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Neliel. Ohya, selamat ulang tahun, Grimmjow-san."

Gin dan omongan sok orang-tuanya itu tidak pernah berubah. Ketika apartemenku kembali sepi, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan memperhatikan ruang tengah. Saat masuk tadi, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Aku tidak memperhatikan seberapa banyak origami yang tersimpan rapih disegala sudut ruangan apartemenku. Juga tidak memperhatikan berbagai macam hiasan sederhana yang tertempel didinding.

Apa Gin berbicara tentang semua ini? Apa Neliel melakukan semua ini untukku?

Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi sesak. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku duduk, mencoba untuk menenangkan batinku tapi rasa sesak itu semakin bertambah ketika lagi-lagi aku menemukan buah tangan Neliel diatas meja. Sebuah kertas undangan, dengan tulisan latin khas anak-anak, terdiri dari coretan-coretan crayon berbagai warna yang membuat kertas sederhana ini terlihat cantik dan hidup. Aku tahu, disetiap coretannya, Neliel menorehkan rasa kasih sayang yang membuat kertas kecil ini terasa istimewa. Aku merasakannya.

Dan si Grimmjow ini baru saja merusak kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia terima. Payah.

Neliel.. Maaf.

…ooOoo…

Juli. Aku masih bisa menemukan bunga-bunga cantik disekitar jalanan. Meskipun banyak dari mereka yang sudah berguguran, dan sebagian pohonnya sudah ditumbuhi dedaun, tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan Jepang.

Seharusnya, aku bisa menikmati keindahan ini dalam situasi yang juga indah. Bukan seperti saat ini. Oksigen diparu-paruku semakin menipis, terbukti dari deru napasku yang tidak beraturan.

Lebih dari dua jam aku berada dijalanan, berlari kesana-kemari untuk mengusir dan mengobati rasa sakit didadaku. Aku tidak peduli orang-orang berteriak ketika aku menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas. Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak takut.

Kalaupun aku adalah seseorang yang memiliki phobia terhadap keramaian, saat ini aku tidak akan menghiraukan rasa takutnya. Karena sejak detik dimana aku pergi dari apartemenku, meninggalkan pintunya terbuka saat aku berlari. Saat itu aku sadar, phobia terparah yang aku punya bukanlah pedhophobia lagi.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan Neliel mengalahkan semuanya.

"Kehilangan sesuatu, Grimmjow?"

Suara itu datang disaat aku hampir putus asa. Kaca mobil yang berhenti didepan mataku terbuka, menampakan paras wajah Tia..dan seorang anak kecil yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Oh..Neliel."

Sekarang..oksigen-oksigen yang ada disekelilingku kembali kuhirup dengan lega.

…ooOoo…

"Sekalipun kau ayahnya. Aku tidak akan memberikan Neliel padamu, sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku tentang 'kenapa bisa Neliel-mu ada dijalan dengan wajahnya yang basah?'."

Itu adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Tia saat kami sampai di apartemenku. Tia berkata sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang tamu yang keadaannya belum berubah sejak hampir tiga jam yang lalu kutinggalkan. Aku mempersilahkan Tia duduk, Neliel yang berada dipangkuannya pasti membuatnya terasa pegal.

"Jadi?"

Lalu, kuceritakan semua yang kualami hari ini. Aku tidak menutup-nutupi sedikitpun ceritanya. Karna aku sudah mempercayai Tia, jauh sebelum dia menjadi guru TK Neliel. Aku tidak menyangka Tia akan membentakku, biasanya dia tidak akan semarah ini kalau aku sedang berkonsultasi tentang masalah phobia.

"Jelas aku marah." Tia mulai membentak lagi. "Sehari yang lalu, Neliel datang kerumahku dan memberikan ini!" Dia menurunkan sedikit suaranya ketika Neliel bereaksi dari tidur pulasnya. Aku mengambil surat undangan yang Tia serahkan padaku. Surat Undangan, lagi? Jadi.. Neliel membuat lebih dari satu undangan dengan tangannya sendiri?

"Tadi dia bolos sekolah."

"Apa? Aku mengantarnya sampai depan sekolah, Tia. Mana mungkin dia bolos."

"Dia hanya masuk dijam pelajaran pertama, dan sampai tadi siang dia ada dirumahku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia mempersiapkan pesta untukmu, kau salah jika berpikir yang membuat origami sebanyak ini itu teman-temannya."

"Jadi..kau tahu tentang semuanya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku dengan nada yang sumbang. Aku bisa saja menangis kalau Tia tidak ada disini.

"Tidak." Tia berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu tentang reaksimu yang ternyata malah membentak Neliel. Ayah macam apa kau ini?"

Tia benar..ayah mana yang berani menjadikan anaknya sebagai pelampiasan masalahnya sendiri? Dengan sangat pelan Tia memindahkan tubuh kecil Neliel ke pangkuanku. Aku meraihnya, menyimpan kepala Neliel disisi leherku, membiarkan nafas teraturnya menghembus ke sisi telingaku dan membuatku merasa nyaman akan sensasi familiar ini.

Dua jam yang lalu, aku berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lagi jika Neliel benar-benar menghilang.

"Neliel sangat menyayangimu, Grimm. Dia akan memberikanmu berjuta kali kesempatan kalau kau mau meminta maaf."

Kedua tanganku bergerak memeluk tubuh Neliel, maaf..? dimulai dari langkah pertamaku saat keluar dari apartemen tadi, aku sudah mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf untuknya.

Tia baru saja kembali duduk ketika suara tetanggaku menggema. Pintu apartemenku terbuka, dan Rangiku—si tante itu masuk dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya. "Ne~ Bukankah hari ini ada pesta?" Rangiku bertanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengangkat sebuah kertas undangan, sama seperti yang tadi Tia beri, warnanya juga sama seperti kertas yang ada diatas mejaku.

Aku tidak bersemangat berbicara dengan siapapun, dan sepertinya Tia tahu, makanya dia buru-buru menjawab Rangiku yang kebingungan. Tia memberikan sebuah alasan simple, dia bilang tiba-tiba Neliel sakit, maka dari itu pesta nya dibatalkan. Setelah itu aku tidak menyimak lagi percakapan mereka.

Tia menemukan sebuah alasan yang kupikir memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Neliel memang sakit, aku yang menyakitinya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Tia sedang menyindir? Aku mulai khawatir tentang seberapa banyaknya undangan yang Neliel buat. Aku meraih tangan Neliel dan menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman tanganku. Bagi anak-anak seusianya, melakukan hal seperti itu pasti melelahkan.

"Eh~ kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Rangiku mendekatiku, tangannya terulur mengelus-ngelus rambut Neliel. "ini hadiah untukmu Grimm. Happy Birthday, sayang.. semoga Tuhan memberimu usia panjang supaya kau bisa menjaga Neliel ya!"

Aku mulai menyukai Rangiku, maksudku bukan dalam artian spesial. Meskipun dia seorang wanita penggosip, tapi do'a dan segala kebaikannya padaku dan Neliel selama ini diberikannya dengan tulus. Aku bersyukur menjadi tetangganya.

Pukul sembilan malam mobil Tia meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku banyak berterimakasih pada teman kuliahku itu. Dia seorang calon psikolog, menyenangkan sekali bisa menjadi temannya. Banyak perintah yang Tia sampaikan padaku tadi. Salah satunya tentang mengobati kaki Neliel yang lecet, anak ini tidak memakai alas kaki ketika Tia menemukannya sedang menangis di pinggir jalan. Sepatu blue-baby nya memang tersimpan rapih di rak sampai sekarang.

Aku belum melepaskan Neliel, kepalanya masih tersandar nyaman disisi wajahku. Aku menyukai wangi tubuhnya, setiap pergi ke supermarket Neliel selalu memilih body-wash yang wanginya selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Manis.

Tubuh mungilnya sekarang terbaring disofa, badan Neliel langsung menekuk saat aku meletakan boneka domba disampingnya. Neliel selalu merasa aman jika boneka besar itu ada dipelukannya. Setelah semua ini terjadi, apakah Neliel juga masih merasa aman berada disisiku?

Untungnya Neliel bereaksi disaat-saat terakhir plester luka ditanganku tertempel di telapak kakinya. Dia rewel kalau urusan luka. Tapi sampai matanya terbuka pun sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa aku baru saja mengobatinya.

"Hey, my queen.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Daddy?"

Mata Neliel masih memerah, efek bangun tidur, dan juga menandakan bahwa ia menangis sebelum matanya terlelap. Aku masih setia duduk menyamping di sofa, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka saat ia menguap, juga ketika Neliel menggosok matanya yang kupikir terasa lengket. Kemudian senyuman diwajahku terkembang ketika Neliel berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menatapku takut.

"Maafin Nel ya..?"

Aku menarik Neliel mendekat, membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya terbuka dimasing-masing sisi wajahku. "Daddy yang harus minta maaf, sayang.." Hangat, sekalipun telapak tangannya hanya menutupi sepertiga bagian pipiku, rasanya tetap hangat.

"Daddy gak marah sama Nel..lagi?" mata-mata hazel itu menatapku dengan sinarnya yang cantik. Lagi-lagi aku kalah.

"Nel takut."

"Daddy nggak akan marah kayak gitu lagi." Aku menahan napasku, "terserah Neliel mau ngehukum daddy apa aja. Asal Nel nggak pergi kayak tadi lagi." aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan suara yang tertahan. Untung Neliel bukan anak yang jeli, jadi dia tidak akan menyadari mataku yang tiba-tiba berair. Kuharap begitu.

"Uhm!" rambutnya yang halus bergerak-gerak saat ia mengangguk. Aku menyentuh ujung rambutnya, Neliel tersenyum, dan pintu apartemenku lagi-lagi terbuka. Tamu? Sebentar..ini sudah jam sepuluh!

"Aduh, Gin-chan, itu nggak sopan." Suara lembut ini terdengar dipintu masuk, sepertinya aku kenal ini siapa, "Mama gak pernah ngajarin kamu kayak gini."

"Ah, iya iya. Aku minta maaf, Ma.." nah, si bocah sok orang tua ini lagi. "karena aku sudah terlanjur membuka pintu tanpa permisi, jadi aku mau langsung masuk, ok?"

"Gin-kun! Bibi!"

"Yo~ Neliel-chan. Grimmjow-san benar-benar mencarimu ternyata~"

Sindiran macam apa itu? Neliel turun dari atas kursi, begitu kakinya menginjak lantai dia terdiam. Dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang berplester dan menatapku. Sebelum mulut Neliel terbuka, aku sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Pirorin belum kenalan sama Gin loh.. Nel kenalin gih!"

"Ah!" dia berseru, "Gin-kun! Neliel mau ngenalin Gin-kun sama Piro-chan!" Neliel menarik tangan Gin masuk ke kamarnya, aku menghela napas, untung dia tidak menanyakan masalah luka dikakinya. Jatah jajan ku selama seminggu hilang karena seekor sugarglider kecil yang kubelikan kemarin. Tapi sepertinya sekarang itu bukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Ano.. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Tadi sore kami kesini, hanya saja apartemenmu kosong, Grimm."

"Oh." Aku mulai menjelaskan, Ibu Gin duduk didepanku, "tadi ada sedikit masalah, maaf."

"Hm, Gin-chan menceritakannya padaku, kok." Ibu dan anak ini sama ramahnya, sejak awal berbicara padaku, senyum khas keluarga yang satu ini tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Maafkan ulah anakku ya, Grimmjow. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau.. yah, punya sedikit masalah dengan anak-anak."

Sepertinya Gin memang menceritakan semuanya. Aku takut, setelah ini pandangan ibu Gin akan berubah padaku. Aku takut dia tidak akan membiarkan Gin bermain disini lagi. Aku takut—

"Tidak apa-apa, Grimm.." suaranya menenangkan, berbicara dengannya membuatku merindukan Ibu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"..terimakasih."

"Sebenarnya tujuanku kesini hanya untuk ini." Ibu Gin memberikan kotak berukuran sedang kearahku. Dia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Neilel membuat ini untukmu, aku tidak berbohong."

Aku meraih, membuka, dan menyimpan kotak itu diatas meja. Sebuah kue. Tidak besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hiasannya sederhana, aku hanya menemukan beberapa potong cherry diatasnya. "Dia juga menghiasnya sendiri."

"Pantas saja.."

"Dia dan Gin membuat itu didapur kami. Jika aku terlambat beberapa detik saja pulang kerumah, mereka berdua bisa saja menghancurkan dapur ku."

Aku berkali-kali menunduk, "Maaf! Aku minta maaf soal Neliel yang sudah membuat Anda repot."

"Bukan masalah," Ibu Gin tertawa, aku baru sadar kalau dia punya lesung pipit, "aku senang kalau Neliel ada dirumahku. Hm, mereka membuat kue itu dibantu kakak Gin jadi aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak." Kakak Gin itu anak laki-laki yang lumayan hyper, aku khawatir dia memasukan bubuk cabai di kue ini.

"Gin jangan di lempar Piro-chan nya nanti dia pusinng~"

"Tidak akan Nel.."

"Yaaaah~ Gin-kun.."

Samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan Neliel dan Gin dikamar. Aku dan Ibu-Ibu didepanku ini tertawa, jika mungkin Ibu Gin tertawa karna percakapan kedua anak itu, aku tertawa untuk menutupi suaraku yang berubah sumbang lagi. Ibu Gin berhenti, dia melirik kearahku dengan tatapan lembut. Tangannya mengulurkan selembar tissue, dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku sedang menangis.

"Menjadi orang tua Neliel pasti sangat menyenangkan kan, Grimmjow..?"

Aku tidak menjawab, terlalu sibuk mengeringkan mataku yang basah.

"Tolong jaga Neliel. Dia sangat berharga. Dan dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Grimm."

aku mengangguk cepat, mencoba tertawa meskipun hasilnya malah terdengar aneh karena terselip isakan kecil disana. Gin menghampiri Ibunya dan Neliel berdiri disampingku. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam Seekor SugarGlider sekarang berada diatas lututku, dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang aneh. Aku tersenyum.

"Daddy kelilipin bubuk cabai, Sayang."

"Aaaah! Bubuk cabe nya nakal!"

Tangisan ini ada sebagai pengingat tentang kebodohanku hari ini. Ibu Gin benar, Neliel itu berharga.

…ooOoo…

Aku merayakan ulang tahun ke 23-ku di hari selanjutnya. Kebetulan hari ini aku libur, jadi setelah jam terakhir sekolah Neliel selesai, aku langsung membawanya pergi dengan mobilku melesat dijalanan Tokyo.

Tidak banyak tempat yang kami kunjungi, karena tujuanku hanya pergi ke toko kue ditengah Kota. Neliel, yang masih memakai seragam olahraga sekolahnya melompat-lompat didepan etalase yang penuh dengan kue besar. Dia malah hampir berteriak ketika seorang pelayan menyimpan cheese cake dengan gambar kamonohashikamo didalam etalase.

"Daddy. Ini syurga, ini syuurrgaa, inisurgasurgasurgaaa… Huwaaaa )A("

Pelayan-pelayan yang ada didekat kami langsung tertawa, seorang gadis yang tadi berdiri disebelahku buru-buru berjongkok dan mencubit-cubit pipi Neliel. Neliel melirik ke arahku bingung, namun detik berikutnya deretan gigi-gigi kecil itu terpampang ketika Neliel tersenyum, telunjuknya mengarah ke dalam etalase. Oh tidak. Bahkan sebelum dia mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes nya aku sudah kalah.

Pukul setengah lima sore, Neliel duduk dibalkon apartemenku dengan wajah sumringah, aku bersandar ketembok disampingnya dengan wajah kusut. Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahu alasannya kenapa, kau akan bosan mendengar cerita tentang uang tabunganku yang cepat terkuras. Oke, lupakan kalau aku menceritakan alasannya barusan.

"Enak!"

"Harganya tidak enak."

Neliel menoleh, wajahnya terlihat seperti boneka bebek kalau nyengir(?) begitu. "Nel sayang daddy! Sayaaaaaaaaaang banget!" ujarnya, dan setelah itu dia membuatku kebingungan; Neliel menyampingkan posisi duduknya sehingga mengarah padaku, mulutnya sengaja ia majukan seperti mulut ikan koki.

"Ngapain?"

Dia menormalkan bentuk bibirnya sebentar, "Kissu…. Hime-chan juga suka di kissu Ulquiorra-san kalau bilang 'aku sayang kamu'."

Ulquiii.. berani-beraninya dia meracuni otak polos anakku. Neliel kembali memajukan bibirnya, keningnya ikutan mengerut dan itu terlihat aneh, lucu sih.

"Dhaddii.. pweghel," kali ini dia tidak merubah bentuk bibirnya yang manyun-manyun ketika berbicara. His pouty lips.. jangan-jangan dia jelmaan bebek, wkwk.

Terdiam sebentar, mulutku mengeluarkan desisan kecil, ujung jariku kugunakan untuk mengambil sedikit cream cheese cake, lalu kudaratkan dimulut Neliel. Aku menelan ludah sebelum mendekatinya, melihat ekspresi wajah Neliel yang berubah-rubah membuatku geli, aku ikut-ikutan memajukan bibirku, dan detik berikutnya bibirku mendarat dibibirnya.

Aku menemukan berbagai macam perasaan saat ini, dari wangi vanilla, dari ujung rambut Neliel yang menggelitik wajahku, dari wangi keju, dari wangi shampoo Neliel, dari manis cream, dari lembut bibirnya.

Aku tidak menutup mataku, jadi aku bisa melihat hazel Neliel yang bersinar karna terpantul cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam. Cantik. Terlewat hampir satu setengah menit, aku segera menjauh.

Neliel mengedipkan matanya cepat, dia merubah posisi duduknya kembali ke awal lalu menyendok cheese cake dan membiarkan sendok itu tergigit disela bibirnya. Aku tertawa garing, gila, kenapa aku bisa gugup begini.

Disamping apartemenku, dipinggir jalan, tumbuh berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang cantik. Juli hampir berakhir, masa-masa bunga itu mekar juga hampir berakhir. Begitupun bunga Sakura, mereka mekar dan gugur dengan cepat. Banyak orang percaya, Sakura gugur dengan membawa berbagai macam perasaan. Kadang cerita sedih ikut gugur bersamanya, begitupula cerita bahagia.

Aku kembali mengingat percakapanku dengan Tia. Kemarin dia sempat bilang, aku harus banyak berhati-hati, aku harus berhati-hati untuk menjaga perasaan, malah dia juga menambahkan, lebih baik aku segera mencari seseorang yang bisa mendampingiku. Ini untuk kebaikanku, dan juga Neliel. Dia bilang begitu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

Tapi..

Dengan berakhirnya musim semi kali ini, aku menemukan sebuah rasa takut yang baru. Rasa takut yang akan terus bertumbuh setiap detiknya, harinya, tahunnya. Rasa takut yang bisa mengubah perasaanku kapan saja ia mau. Rasa takut yang berbahaya. Rasa takut yang—

"Daddy?"

—manis.

.

.

Fyuuuh.. finally .. gatau deh ini udah End apa belum karena jujur aja ini aku update ya beban aj punya utang FF banyak yg gak di lanjut ( jadi kalau pun mau dilanjut gatau lagi mau lanjut nya kapan ).. so untuk sementara End dulu aja kali yah … XD jha See you my luphly readers…


End file.
